


The Forty-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [44]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Forty-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Forty-fourth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it! 

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Er, Jim?" 

"Hmmmmm?" 

Staring at partner, staring at TV. "Oh, never mind." 

Hearing tone of voice of lover. "What? Tell me, I'm listening." 

"Well, you know that story list I'm on? About the TV show we like?" 

Jim's eyes brightened. "Yeah?" Sitting up a little straighter, more interested now. "What about them?" 

"Well, they went off on a tangent and are trying to remember everywhere the guys have made love." A small grin appears on his face. 

Big grin on lover's face inspires him to add, "Research, we could research the archive and count the places, you know?" 

"I'm all for this kind of research! Let's see: lube; towel; uh, now give me that laptop; ok, we hit bookmarks; then the place; yes, here it is, hmmmmm.........." 

Three hours later, pant, pant, "Let's see what we have so far." 

"Jim's bed, Blair's bed, couch, kitchen floor and table, chair by window, rug in front of fire escape, front door against and the floor in front of said door, shower, Simon's office, Blair's office, lecture hall, campus park, roof of loft, stairs [man that had to hurt], Blair face down in dirt and leaves in woods [ugh], in a tent, a cave, a boat on a lake, an ocean, a plane, on a beach [no way, man, sand and I don't mix naked], an elevator, in the lake!? [no thanks, don't wanna drown], a sauna [hmm, ok], the morgue [forget it!], in a hammock, a tree! [how high?] [no way, man!] in the jungles of Peru, a temple there too, a hotel in Vegas, a flop house, a bordello, in a lawn chair, in a jail cell, in the interrogation room, a hospital room, a private starship , on Voyager, the mommy car and Jim's truck, in an alley, a warehouse, on an island, on a motorcycle and only 900 more stories to go!" 

"Wait Jim, Jim, research, man, research....... 

-end- 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

Jim stretched and grinned at his partner. "You about done, Chief?" 

"Yeah, Jim, just need to input these next few things," Blair said, bending over the laptop. "I'll try to be quiet, if you're going up to bed." 

"You're not coming?" Jim asked running his fingers across Blair's face. 

"Not now," Blair said staring at his monitor. Then the words sunk in. "You want _me_ up _there_?" 

"Sure. Why not?" Jim asked, hands on hips, smiling down at his friend. 

"Several reasons. Main one being I never knew you liked men." Blair said, taking off his glasses. 

"Well, I don't. I like _a_ man, though." Jim stated with a shit-eating grin. "Let me show you." 

"I'd like that," Blair said, shutting of his laptop and moving into Jim's arms. 

-fini- 

Bast  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Turkey Day 

Okay, This is silly, but I am stressed over the holiday. 

* * *

"Jim, honest, it was a mistake." Blair smiled sweetly up at his partner, batting is eyelashes. 

"Blair, I know you wouldn't poison me on purpose, but I thought you asked online how to cook that turkey?" Jim slowly laid back in the hospital bed. 

"Jim, I did. Everyone gave me great advice, but I had a little problem." 

"Really, and that was?" 

"I mixed up the notes on how to cook a turkey, with how to have great sex in a hot climate." 

"But Chief, what does one have to do with the other?" 

"Well, I guess that cooking requires defrosting time, and great sex is so hot, you don't need an oven." 

"You mean you didn't defrost the turkey? At all?" 

Blair bit his lip, looking away from his lover, "The notes said, lay down, prepare with oil, and turn over gently. Grasping both legs, separate and gently fill the cavity. I did this Jim, I stuffed the heck out of that bird." 

"So, couldn't you tell it was frozen? I mean, Chief, sex is completely different from cooking a bird." 

"Yes, but the notes said, 'it may be frigid. If so, warm up with running your hands over the flanks.' I swear I did this." 

"Blair, I love you, but you have to be more careful." Jim watched in open- mouth amazement as Blair pulled a bottle of oil out of his pocket. 

"Jim, you want to try the hot sex recipe? I'm great at stuffing." 

\--Finis-- 

Kaci  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim sat quietly at the dining room table, pouring over his e-mail. He glanced over at his lover and asked, "Chief, you're on some X-Files story lists, aren't you?" 

Blair sat up and turned to face the other man. "A couple of them actually. Why?" 

"Someone on The Watchman list is looking for a story and it sounds familiar, but I can't think of the name. Thought you might know it." 

Sandburg came over and read the posted request. "Oh, yeah! I know that one. It's The Paradox Club by Cody Nelson. It's _really_ hot!" 

"Do you know where to find it?" Jim inquired. 

"Well, there's a printout in the night stand, but I don't think that will help Moonpuppy. It's archived at MKRA. I'll get the URL so you can reply." 

A few moments later... 

"Blair, did you say there's a copy of the story in the night stand?" 

Sandburg wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered, "Yes... I thought I might read it to you one of these nights. To... get you in the mood." 

Jim kissed his partner's hand gently. "You got any plans for tonight, Chief?" 

"I do now." 

* * *

For anyone interested, the direct URL for the story is: 

<http://slash.simplenet.com/mkra/text/paradoxclub.txt>

Laura  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim?" 

"Hmmm?" Jim answered noncommittally, eyes remaining focused on the newspaper he held. 

"Would you like a blow job?" Blair grinned evilly as Jim's head snapped to focus on him, surprised that the other man didn't hurt himself. 

"What?!" 

"Now that I've got your attention, do you think I should put the pictures from the wolf calendar I bought up on my web page and share them with the list?" Jim's eyebrows drew together in a frown. 

"You've already scanned them?" 

"Yup. There's a lot of variety with the different kinds of wolves, too." Blair's head bounced as he talked. 

Setting his newspaper aside, Jim stood, stalking his prey. Upon reaching the table, he smiled down at his lover predatorily. 

"I think that's a great idea, Chief, _after_ you finish what you started." 

"I'll be with you in just a minute, Jim. Just let me upload..." Smacking the smaller hands away from the keyboard, Jim saved the file. 

"You'll be with me _now_ , Sandburg!" With that, Jim threw his lover over his shoulder, hauling him toward the steps to their bedroom. 

"Jim!" 

"You're such a cock tease." To emphasize his point, Jim smacked his burden on the butt, causing him to squirm all over the place. He missed the satisfied smile spreading across Blair's face. 

* * *

I bought a wolf calendar last night and scanned the pictures. I put them up on my web page. The direct addy to the wolf picture page is: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/wolf.html> You can click on each picture and it will take you to a larger version. Enjoy! 

Jenn  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim, what're you watching? I thought the game was on." Blair plopped onto the couch near his lover. 

"It's a show about this guy who comes back from the dead to avenge his murder, and ends up sticking around to fight crimes... Seems like it would be right down your alley, Chief. Last week, they dealt with past life regression, and referred to the crow as a spirit guide. In one scene, they even visited what looked to be a Native American Shaman." 

"Really? That does sound pretty interesting. So who's that guy?" Blair pointed to the screen as a handsome black man in a suit and tie and topcoat strode into the camera's range, flashing his badge. 

"That's the detective that knows the back-from-the-dead guy's secret. They work together sometimes." 

"Ah." Blair nodded, and watched for a while. "So it's a cop show." 

"Not exactly, but it's kind of a crime drama. And there are some amazing martial arts moves in every episode." 

"Oh yeah? I thought you were watching it for the mysticism," Blair challenged, smiling a little. 

"Oh I am," Jim back-pedaled. "I was just making an observation." 

"Right." Blair nodded. 

\--the end-- 

Candy  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Jim peered at the screen on the laptop curiously. "Blair? What are you reading here?" 

Blair answered from the kitchen where he was fixing himself a cup of tea. "It's called The Paradox Club. I read it ages ago then didn't bookmark its location, so I had to ask my Watchman and ROSOB listsibs if anyone knew what story it was and the location." Blair came into the living room, and leaned over Jim to put his cup down. Placing a light kiss on Jim's temple, he continued. "Not 10 minutes later several people responded and I found the site and the story. I'm going to put in on my recommended story list over at the RSM home page." 

Jim was silent during Blair's explanation, reading then jumping forward a couple of pages, then reading more. Clearing his suddenly congested throat, he asked, "So, umm, babe, does this kind of stuff interest you? I mean, the pain . . ." 

Blair smiled at the nervous quaver in his lover's voice. "No, the pain doesn't interest me, Jim. It's the leather." His voice faded just a bit. "I can just picture you in tight leather pants, commando of course," a grin worked its way across his face, "and a leather vest, no shirt. Oh, yeah, Jim, _that_ kinda stuff interests me." 

"Well, then, I guess a short trip upstairs is in order," Jim said, rising from his seat and heading up to the loft bedroom, looking over his shoulder seductively at Blair. "Wanna come?" 

Blair's eyes were dark with desire, "You mean you've got . . . ?" 

"Um, hmm," came Jim's over the shoulder response. 

Blair turned off and closed his laptop. "I can always read the story later." 

* * *

This can be found at either the URL in Laura's bit or it can be found directly at this site: 

<http://www.netwiz.net/###codyne/cfiles/paradox.html>

MoonPuppy  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Hi, babe, what are you reading?" 

"Oh, hi there, big guy. I'm reading AKABLONDED's comment about other slash stories, particularly the one about the FBI guy in the sex dungeon." 

Kiss. 

Kiss. 

Big wet, open-mouthed kiss. 

"Hmm. I love when you read her stuff. You get so ... pliable. So what's this one about?" 

"She read a slash story that had little bit of everything in it, but didn't ... well, let's just say she didn't get the same rush as she does when reading stories about "the guys" from our favorite cop show." 

"What do you mean? Weren't the fun and games to her liking?" 

"Oh, she just thought that it was kind of like writing exercises in anatomy and b/d/s/m." 

"I still don't get it." 

"What she said was she'd rather see her favorite two lovers lick one another between the shoulder blades than read pages of people she's not interested in ... what did she say 'fisting and fucking.' " 

"That AKA has a way with words. So what do you think, chief? Would you rather read about any two characters doing one another senseless ... or would you rather have me ..." 

"Jim ... what are you ... OH GOD!" 

"Isn't it great how my little finger fits right there ..." 

"Jim ..." 

"And if I take the tip of this and swirl it ..." 

"Jim ..." 

"Or, if I dip my hard ..." 

**"JIM ..."**

"Oh, and how about licking ..." 

"I give up! I'd rather have you do any of this than ... where the hell are you going?!!!" 

"Oh, I'm just going to send a e-mail to AKA to tell her we agree!" 

\--end-- 

Deana  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"What are doing, Chief?" Jim asked as he looked over Blair's shoulder at the paperwork on the table. 

"Filing out this insurance form for the precinct. I have to have it in to them tomorrow." Blair continued to fill in blanks on the form. 

"5'10"? You're saying that you're 5'10"? Babe, I love you but there is no way in hell you're 5'10" tall." Jim put his left hand on Blair's shoulder and pointed to the offending information with his other hand. 

"I know - but this is my chance to get the height I want into the official government and insurance databases. And no one checks this stuff, I mean can you see Mrs. Hanson asking me to stand against the wall so she can measure me?" 

"Why would you want to have a taller height in the databases? I mean, you're not intending to commit any crimes so it can't be to throw off the descriptions on APBs." Jim shook his head at his erstwhile companion. 

"No, it's like, why do all of us guys always tell women that our dicks are 8"........." 

\--finis-- 

Georgia  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Shit." 

Jim heard his lover's exclamation come from the bathroom. He laid the newspaper down and walked to the bathroom, knocking softly on the door. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah, fine, I guess." Jim heard the release of springs and a swinging sound, realizing that Blair must have stepped off the scale. His lover came out of the bathroom hugging his bathrobe around him tightly. Jim caught him in an embrace. 

"What's wrong?" Blair definitely looked unhappy. 

"Let me go, please. You don't..." Jim let him go and watched him head toward his study. Jim let him have a few minutes to himself, then he walked over to the slightly ajar door. 

"Blair? You feeling okay?" He could see that Blair was scrutinizing himself in the full-length mirror. 

"Fine, I guess." Blair hurriedly pulled the robe back on and Jim stepped into the room to stand behind his Guide. He put his arms around Blair and pulled him back toward his chest. 

"Are you sure? You're not acting like yourself." 

"I just ... I've ... I'm ... fat." The last word was said so softly that Jim had to strain to hear it. Even then, he didn't believe what he'd heard. 

"Fat? You're fat? Come on, Chief, that is _one_ thing you're definitely not." 

"Look who's talking. Adonis himself. The gods envy your body. I'm just short and fat." 

"Tell me why you think you're fat." 

"I gained five pounds! I look at all those buff bods on tv and the fashion magazines and there's no way I can look like that." 

Jim smiled slightly. "You know, you're right, you can't look like that." 

"Thanks, you're helping a lot here." 

Jim turned Blair around to face him. "You can't look like that because _no one_ does. They're all airbrushed and manipulated. They're not real. Plus, they look emancipated, sickly looking to me. You ..." he placed a finger on Blair's nose, "are perfect. You are healthy, YOU turn me on. Not them. I'd crush one of them if I decided to hug them. And you're NOT fat. So you've gained five pounds, big deal." Jim turned Blair back around to face the mirror. "You are beautiful to me. I love what's inside, not what's outside. Although," his grin became bigger, "I do _appreciate_ what's on the outside. Do you believe me?" 

Blair looked at the images in the mirror. Two beautiful people very much in love. He didn't see receding hairlines, wrinkles, gray hairs, excess fat -- he saw love in its truest and most pure form. And that's all he would see from then on. 

"Yeah, I believe you. I love you, Jim." He turned to give his lover a deep kiss, conveying all the love he had for the other man. Once they came up for air, Blair looked deep into Jim's eyes. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Jim nodded. "Anything." 

"Can we get rid of the scale?" 

"It's history." 

-the end- 

Rayden  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

Blair found himself stunned by the old photos of Jim that he'd found. Man, there was this small boy, clinging like crazy to a heavy lady, and a man (who Blair recognized as Jim's father) on the other side of the lady, not smiling at all. The woman's hand was on the boy's head, and she was looking down at him fondly. 

"What's that, Chief?" 

Blair startled, then turned to look his lover in the eye as he asked, "Hey, is this your mom?" 

Jim sat down heavily, and distantly felt Blair put a hand on his thigh. "Yeah, that's her." Jim reached over and took the photo, bringing it closer. "She was a great hugger." 

"Yeah, that's one good thing about big ladies -- they really know how to wrap you up in love, huh?" 

Jim hadn't even heard him, his gaze still fixed on the picture. "Dad hated that she couldn't lose any weight. They fought about it a lot. Country club wives are supposed to be thin, you know?" Coming back to himself, he added, "Then she got sick, and finally lost the weight." A pause, as Jim felt his eyes filling. "I'd've given anything, ANYthing for her to be heavy again." 

Blair leaned in, and held on, wishing he was bigger, and heavier, and able to wrap his man up in that enveloping feel that he knew Jim missed.... 

\--end-- 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, hair boy, got a question for ya." 

"What?" 

"What is the origins of 'red tape'?" 

"Huh?" 

"You know, where did the term "red tape" come from?" 

"Don't have a clue, but I belong to this list and maybe they know or can point me in the right direction, ok? Say, what brought this on?" 

"Just curious." 

"Curious? You hear the term all the time but where did it come from?" 

"I don't know but now I gotta find out!" 

\--to-be-continued-- 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

"God, don't look at me, Jim." 

"Why Chief? You look good enough to eat." 

"Man, you are crazy. My hair looks like Dr. Frankenstein just applied his electronic "give him life" plug....and I got too many amps. I have circles under my eyes that would dwarf the Grand Canyon. I've already shaved two times today and I still have the dark shadow that causes little children to run screaming to mama and to top it off....I just found my first gray hair!" 

"Blair, aren't you being a little tough on yourself? I mean, you _always_ look good to me. And your _first_ gray hair? Where? Let me see?" 

"Uh, well, I...sort of....pulled it out." 

"You pulled it out? Are you nuts? You earned that gray hair! Just living with me for the last three plus years is enough to warrant a gray hair or two. I mean, every gray hair is like a ring around a redwood, it tells a story. Your story. And a story I might add, I am mighty interested in reading....in fact, I could do a little _story_ reading right now." 

And Jim wrapped his arms around his guide and lover and began a thorough reading. 

"Jim, you always know just what to say and just what to do....you are so god-damned perfect! 

"Oh, yeah, a little lower please.....oh, yes, that's perfect....uh, oh my...um...god....a chuisle mochroi......aghra mochroi......ta' gra' agam duit....". 

\--the end-- 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #14 

Re: continuing on from Tidbit #12 

* * *

"Ya-hoooo! Hey, Jim, they did it. The list came through once again!" 

"Huh? On what, Chief?" 

"You know that Red Tape thing? Today they found the answer. Now I just gotta print it out and take it in tomorrow." 

"Here let me see that..." turning the laptop to himself..... 

Chief, 

In the days of the grand old British Empire (the sun never set on the British Empire 'cause God didn't trust an Englishman in the dark -- ba dum pa!), the huge bureaucracy that was the Home Office and the Foreign Office used to bundle their papers up and tie them in red tape. Note that this is an old- fashioned use of the word 'tape', indicating a ribbon or string, not something adhesive. It didn't take long before 'red tape' became a metaphor for unnecessary complications and bureaucracy. 

Lady Vyola 

"Guess they came through, all right. The guys are really gonna be surprised when you turn up with the answer. They had been debating this all last week. Great work." 

"Hey, man, not me, Lady Vyola found the answer. Don't know what I'd do without my cyber family." 

\--end-- 

Tricia  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #44.

 


End file.
